All out of questions, Nancy Drew?
by WandCloakStone
Summary: Jughead and Betty talk after the Serpents interrupt them and then finish up what they started.


"Juggie?"

He stared at his girlfriend, silhouetted in the low light behind the door. She looked confused and hurt and he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his new jacket. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to the Serpents. "Can I talk to you guys about this later?"

The older one nodded, looking towards the door and winking. He turned and waved his hand, signaling the others to follow him. They left, their raucous voices and dog barks fading until they rounded a few trailers and we're out of sight.

Jughead slowly looked at Betty again. He knew she'd have a million things to say about this but he couldn't help savoring the sight of her clutching her coat over her half undressed frame. He sighed, ducking through the partially open door, putting an arm around Betty to pull her in the trailer with him. He thrilled when his fingers touched her bare skin.

Her gaze made him go cold though when he noticed how worried and angry she looked. Resigned to a long discussion, he shrugged off the jacket, dumping it unceremoniously on the floor where it wouldn't be seen.

"Come on, Betts."

"Come on what?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "so you don't have a million questions and condemnations?" That would be a first, he added to himself.

She planted her feet and squared her shoulders in a way he'd seen a million times. It meant business. He dropped onto one of the couches, mentally preparing himself.

"Juggie, you're not really thinking of becoming a South Side Serpent, are you?" Her green eyes widened with concern.

Jughead's shoulders slumped. "I don't know, maybe. Would that be so bad?"

Concern turned to shock then mild indignation. "Yes, yes it would. They're a gang, Jug. They sell drugs and commit crimes and kidnap teenagers!"

He knew she was right but there was more to it than that. "They also helped out Archie's dad with that construction job and, in their own way, helped us figure out what really happened to Jason."

"No, that was Joaquin helping out Kevin, not the Serpents helping us."

Grudgingly he nodded. He knew she was right.

She sat down next to him, tugging at the cuff of her jacket. Quietly, hesitantly she asked, "do you want to be a Serpent?"

Did he? Like most things in life, there was no easy answer. He didn't want to be in a gang but there were things they could offer him, help him with. There were reasons not to turn it down without some thought.

"I ... think there could be some good if I did join."

His hesitation spoke volumes.

Worried, she grabbed his hand between both of hers, "like what? Talk to me, Juggie. Please."

"My dad. What if I could find out something that would help him? Something that the sheriff would like to hear in exchange for some leniency in my dad's internment."

"Your dad?" Betty switched tactics. "Alright yeah that could possibly help your dad but that's so dangerous. What if they find out you're snooping around just to turn them in? I don't want you in any kind of trouble."

He snorted, "I wonder what it would be like to have troubles."

Punching his shoulder lightly, she answered, "be serious," but smiled all the same. "They're criminals. You know the bad things they've done. The South Side-"

He cut her off, "exactly, South Side Serpents, South Side, which is where I live now, where I go to school. It sure seems like the world is pushing me towards this. Maybe I'm meant to be a Serpent."

Betty's eyes narrowed, "that's crap and you know it. I don't buy it. You're meant to be with me. With Archie. And all our friends in our world." She took his face between her hands, gently but insistently, making him look her in the eyes. "Don't let them take you from me, Jug."

"They won't. I meant what I said, Betts, I love you." Her face softened, the worried edge fading for a moment. "Which brings me to another thing they could help with. Keeping you safe." He held up a hand to halt her questions. "People are angry about that article you wrote, Betty, don't deny it. You know it wasn't just one loser with some time to kill. Maybe the Serpents could help protect you."

Her mouth twisted, conflicted. It was touching that he wanted to keep her safe but she still didn't want him anywhere near the Serpents.

"Or what if they could set me up with a family right by Riverdale, so I could be closer to you? They could be the family," he coughed, looking down at their again entwined hands, uncomfortable, "the family I've been missing since my mom..."

"Since your mom left with Jellybean." Maybe she could see where he was coming from, just a little. Why couldn't he see what a bad idea this was though? She was scared for him.

He could still see the uncertainty on her face so he cupped her face, "Betty I'm not saying I'm joining up right now. I'll talk to my dad, I'll talk to Archie's dad. I'm just keeping my options open." He ran his thumb over her cheek. "Can you be okay with that, for now?"

She nodded, a small, very uncertain nod.

Jug watched her, waiting. "All out of questions, Nancy Drew?"

Smirking, she shrugged, "for now."

"Good, then come here." he pulled her towards him, giving her a light kiss, then another, a little longer. When he pulled away, he looked down and grinned. "Did we just have that entire conversation with you wearing your coat backward as a shirt? "

Betty blushed, "the knock freaked me out, I panicked and grabbed the first thing I saw."

When he started to laugh, she leaned forward to kiss him again, to shut him up. She felt the smile still on his lips, so welcome after all the sadness and drama those last few weeks. He brought his hand around to the back of her neck, deepening their kiss.

She let the jacket slip down her arms and set it on the couch beside them. Jughead moved his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He shifted closer to her, angling his head so he could kiss a line down her neck.

It felt so good to just be together that Betty acted without over thinking it. Pushing him back gently, she swung a leg around him, straddling his hips. Smiling mischievously, she tugged the bottom of his shirt until he raised his arms, helping her get it off. He tossed it aside, a smile to match Betty's on his face, their playfulness and delight from before they were interrupted returning.

Jughead returned to kissing her, a quick trail of kisses from the corner of her jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone. His hands went up her back, running along the band of her bra.

In what she thought was a very endearing move, he hesitated a moment before fumbling with the clasp, waiting to see if she was going to stop him. When she didn't, it took a couple tries but he got it, pulling it down her shoulders. It joined the growing pile of clothing as Jug slid an arm around her back, pulling her closer. He returned his lips to her skin, lazily kissing her soft breast.

Betty inhaled sharply when he reached her nipple, threading her fingers into his hair. Encouraged by her reaction, he brought his free hand up to her other breast, squeezing gently.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Betty moaned softly, tugging the hair at the nape of his neck. She shifted restlessly on his lap, wetness seeping between her thighs. "Juggie," she whispered huskily. He pulled away, straightening back up, looking at her quizzically. She just smirked, holding his hand as she climbed off of him and pulled him off the couch with her. Undoing her belt quickly, she said, "I thought we could...get more comfortable."

Greatly enjoying the shocked awe on his face, she unzipped her skirt, letting it pool on the floor. She thought she'd feel embarrassed for him to see her in her pink lace panties but she felt a heady confidence as his eyes turned dark with lust. He shook himself from his daze and smiled back at her. His hands went to the back of her thighs and he picked her up. Giggling, she wrapped her legs around his waist and sucked on his neck as he walked them through the kitchen to his bedroom.

He set her on the messy bed and made a move to undo his jeans but Betty was already there, pulling the zipper down. "Eager?" He laughed, secretly pleased.

Then his sweet Betty said, with a deceptively innocent smile, "I want you inside me, Jughead Jones," and tugged the pants down his hips, exposing black boxer briefs, his dick straining the fabric. He kicked the jeans off the rest of the way as he nearly jumped on the bed with her.

They moved farther up the bed on their knees before Jughead took her face in his hands again, kissing her fiercely. He sat back on his heels, his left thigh between both of hers. She let out a soft gasp when her clit came into contact with his leg. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth while his hands gripped her hips tightly.

While their tongues danced around each other, Betty tried to discretely rub her burning core against his thigh. Jughead groaned when he felt how wet she was.

He guided her down on the bed, never breaking their heated kiss. He brought a hand between their bodies and cupped her through the soaked fabric of her underwear and then held it there, uncertain.

After a moment he laughed, finally breaking their kiss. "I don't know what I'm doing here, Betts."

She smiled, her chest swelling with love. He was so cute.

"Here," she whispered, putting her hand on top of his, she guided his fingers to her swollen clit. When she pressed his fingers around it in slow circles, she moaned, hips arching up to meet their thrusts. He watched rapturously as her eyes squeezed closed and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it enticingly.

He kept up his ministrations and soon her hand fell away, letting him have the reins. He brought his mouth to her chest again, sucking on her fevered flesh.

"Juggie," she whined when he pulled his hand away, shooting him an annoyed look. But he just smiled, tucking his fingers between the elastic of her underwear and her skin and pulling. She got the message and lifted her hips off the bed so he could peel the fabric away.

She let her legs fall open and watched her boyfriend, finally feeling a little self-conscious. A second later, after seeing his face, she knew those feeling were stupid. Jughead thought she beautiful and judging from the way he stared at her wet curls, hungrily, that sentiment extended to her nether region.

Climbing between her legs, he pressed his mouth between her breasts, moving down her body with long, lingering kisses. He pressed his fingers to her entrance, watching her reaction as he slowly traced it's shape.

When he slowly pressed a finger inside her, her mouth dropped open into a little o, a gasp leaving her throatily. She was so wet, his finger slid in and out of her with ease. He felt a primal kind of satisfaction that he had done that to her. With growing confidence, he leaned down till his tongue connected with her clit. Her hips bucked and he used his free arm to hold her down on the bed.

He inserted another finger inside her, building up a steady rhythm. Her breathing turned ragged and she reached down, twisting her fingers into his black curls, pressing his head more firmly against her. He took that as a sign to go faster and pumped his fingers inside her.

"Jug," she cried, throwing her head back against the pillow. Her walls clamped around his digits suddenly and her thighs squeezed his shoulders as moisture leaked around his hand.

Instead of satisfying her, the release seemed to spur her on. She pulled him up her body and kissed him fiercely again as her hands went to his hips. She pushed his boxers as far down as she could. He was happy to reciprocate her urgency and kicked the garment off and onto the floor.

Betty brought her hands to his chest, moving her fingertips down to his stomach, over each rib and ab muscle, along his pelvic bone. When she brushed her fingers over his hard cock, he shuddered with pleasure. She wrapped her hand around it gently, stroking the soft skin up and down.

"Betts," he whispered hoarsely, stopping her hand, "don't overestimate my restraint here."

She smiled, taking her hand away. She contented herself with pushing up on her elbows to kiss his cheek. She worked her lips over his skin, hitting every freckle and mole on his face and neck.

"At the risk of sounding cliche here, Betts, I gotta ask." She pulled away to look at him and he brushed her hair behind her ear, leaving his hand on her cheek. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Absolutely. I want you, Juggy."

He swallowed hard, adams apple bobbing. "Okay." Rolling off of her, he leaned over the bed, affording Betty a nice look at his ass, and straightened back up with a small box of condoms. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he admitted, "maybe I was hoping we'd get here soon. It's good to be prepared, right?"

Nodding, she smiled and pulled him back to her. He kissed her, bringing his hand to her chest and running his thumb over her nipple.

She brought her leg up, hooking it around his hip and felt his erection press into her thigh.

He groaned and pulled away, quickly unwrapping a condom and rolling it on. He pulled her leg back up over his hip and settled between her thighs. They had a few awkward starts before Jughead figured out how they best fit together. He captured her lips with his before he pushed inside her, just a little.

Eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure, he hovered over her, unmoving, mouth open against hers, breathing heavy.

For Betty, the feeling was not painful but different and it took a few moments to get used to it. "Jug," she whispered. His eyes snapped open, heavy and dark with lust. She nodded and he slid the rest of the way inside her, slowly. She brought her other leg up to drape around his waist, effectively pulling him even farther inside her. They both moaned.

He gripped her hip tightly with one hand and used the other to prop himself up before pulling out of her slowly. Being with his girlfriend that way was even better than he thought it would be. Betty was tight and warm and wet. And the feeling of her bare skin under his was addictive.

Jughead was not a religious person, but he thanked whatever was out there for giving him Betty Cooper.

After a few slow thrusts, Jug got the hang of things and settled into a stronger, faster pace. Betty, fully adjusted, started to move her hips up to meet his and gripped the sheets beneath them.

Her heart was beating crazily against her ribs, her breaths ragged and shallow. She watched Jughead above her, his face set with concentration, his lithe muscles writhing beneath his skin. He'd never looked sexier. She pushed up on her elbows again, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth.

He kissed her back, thrusting into her more quickly. "Betty," he whispered, voice low and husky, dropping his head into her neck. He moved his hand from her hip to the place they were connected, rubbing circles around her clit. Betty gasped, her insides clenching around him.

A heat was coiling inside her, winding tighter and tighter with every thrust of Jughead's strong hips. Her arms shook so she dropped back down on the bed, Jug following her.

She pushed her hands through his dark, unruly curls, pulling his mouth down to hers. They kissed until the hot spring inside her broke, flooding her body with heat. She gasped loudly, "Jughead," and tightened her legs around him.

With palpable relief, he let himself go too, reveling in the way her walls coaxed every bit of pleasure out of him. He pumped his hips a few jerky more times, prolonging their release, before pulling away and tossing the used rubber.

He dropped his shaking arms, falling on the bed next to Betty. He laid on his back, pulling her onto his chest. Her mussed blonde locks fell around them.

His smile was big and real, which matched the one she returned. They didn't say anything, just lay together, his arms around her waist while they caught their breath.

"Wow, Jug," Betty exhaled shakily.

He snorted a laugh but looked pleased. "Yeah. Wow is right." He pulled an arm up, touching her now messy curls. "You're beautiful, Betts."

She kissed him, a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you, Juggie."

"Love you too." He swept his arm to encompass the bed around them. "Want to stay here tonight or will your mom explode if you don't show up at home?"

"She'll probably explode," his smile dropped before she added, "but I'll stay anyway. I want to stay with you."

So they pulled the blankets over themselves and talked until they dropped off to sleep, blissful in their moment of peace of love.

* * *

a/n I'm aware that she put her pink shirt back on on the show but this way was cuter. kind of bummed they didn't actually have sex here but whatever. I started writing this before the premiere so I had to finish.

It's very strange to me that all these fic writers think Juggie has had sex before. He doesn't like people and he's only 16. I definitely think betty would be his first. But to each their own. Hope you enjoyed my sweet, steamy first time bughead sex story.

Sex shouldn't hurt, people! If a girl is properly aroused, even if it's her first time, it should only be a little uncomfortable at first, but the body adjusts.


End file.
